Test Run
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: What happens when Danica Lindsay is bored and boots up sims 2? interesting situations, strangeness. a random idea i had when i was on the school bus one morning, don't hurt me :
1. Introduction

Danica Lindsay, age sixteen was bored on a Saturday. It wasn't a particularly important Saturday, but unbeknownst to them, it would be a day to remember.

Why was Danica free on a Saturday you might ask? Well her best friend had just moved from their boring little hollow to a big exciting city about three states away. And she didn't have a boyfriend. That was a story for another day, though.

She had been fired from her job, something about being rude to customers. But the customers had totally deserved it, though she thought with a smirk.

After Danica had spent her final paycheck at the gas station for her car and after an impromptu shopping trip. She just had to have that little pink sundress, and it fit perfectly. What wasn't to love?

Her parents had gone on a "romantic" date, but really they were going bulk shopping and for BBQ chicken at Suzy's and for their date they had taken the car (yes, sadly she shared her car with her parents.) Her sister Daniella was at college with the other family car.

So in normal routine she turned up she turned her on laptop and AIM was on was a while before she realized that she wasn't going to talk to anybody, so she logged off. She stared blankly at the desktop that had a promotional picture for the latest Pirates of The Caribbean movie. Jack Sparrow was circled several times in red ink, (courtesy of Photoshop) with an arrow pointing above his head and written above the arrow was _Jack Sparrow God. _Daniella had sent it to her. They had long shared a love of Pirates of the Caribbean and Captain Jack Sparrow.

_Danica saw the Sims 2 icon on her desktop, she briefly considered how long it been since she had played. She clicked the icon. _

_She decided to make caricatures of the Harry Potter characters. Danica amused herself by creating a huge cast of characters. She honestly had no idea the _Living counterparts to her caricatures were being sucked into her game (sort of like Jumanji).

Even though it is a cliché to say: let the game begin!

**Author's Notes:**

**-Honestly tell me if you like it. I'm not sure about it. It's a random idea I had sitting on the bus one morning on the way to school. I believe the Harry Potter "Prologue" from Sorcerer's Stone movie started playing on my iPod. Anyway, don't get me started on my bus, its too long and annoying of a story to tell, no doubt I will get distracted by something else.**

**-if you like it, review! Even if you don't: review, but be nice-ish about it.**

**-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or SIMS 2, nothing fancy about it, I don't own it.**

**-sadly I think my author's note is longer than my actual chapter, (thankfully it's not though i looked)**

**-again thecountess6680, thanks. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In a certain common room, in a certain wizarding school we all know and love, four teenagers were sitting doing nothing out of the ordinary.

The four teenagers were none other than Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. The boy who lived: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, their red haired, slightly dim sidekick. And Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's girlfriend, and Ron Weasley's little sister.

They were sitting in the red arm chairs that were so squishy and comfortable.

They weren't expecting anything out of the ordinary. But as Harry was about to say something, but he was trying to hard to work against an invisible force.

"Harry, do you have to go?" Ron asked unthinkingly.

"No, Ron I don't have to" …. Harry started to snarl when he disappeared.

"How'd that happen?" Hermione asked, sitting up. She had been taking a nap on the chair.

Ginny laughed out of confusion and out of not knowing what else to say. But the same thing happened to Ginny, a mysterious force, pulling and sucking at her. She tried to lean away, but it just moved with her. And then she disappeared. Hermione looked at Ron; Ron looked back at her, baffled.

Ron felt the force next, he ran around screaming "it's coming to get me!!! SAVE ME!!" The other Gryffindors looked on in amusement, knowing that Ron had finally lost his mind. It had only been a matter of time, after all.

He ran into the wall, and keeled over, people looked at him curiously. He had fizzled like a bad TV set and vanished. Hermione stared at the spot where Ron had been, and she felt the seemingly inevitable force tugging on her body. She did not fight it, or run around like a lunatic, she simply let it pull her wherever it was bringing her.

They were in the world of Danica Lindsay's Sims 2. They just didn't know. But Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny did know that they were all trapped in a strange universe with Most of Ginny and Ron's brothers (Fred, George, Percy). Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron yelled. A barrage of responses came to his ears

"RONALD! Is that language necessary?" Hermione exclaimed (not necessarily the right ones)

"Well, Weasley, if you look around…" Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Yes? If you look around… what?" Ginny spat. She was very upset at not knowing where they were.

"Alternate universe?" Fred suggested.

"How would we get to an alternate universe?" Hermione said, being ever logical.

"Dunno." Harry said, who was feeling hungry, quite suddenly, which was weird because they had just come from dinner at Hogwarts. He was being tugged gently in the direction of a large silver refrigerator.

"Harry, where ya going?" Ron asked of his best friend.

"I dunno." He made it over to the fridge to find it quite stocked with food. He paused staring at the contents in the cold box. _Danica looked through her choices – Instant Breakfast, Cereal, Toaster Pastry. She selected Toaster Pastry _

Suddenly with a hunger Harry couldn't quite explain , he grabbed the toaster pastries and put one in the oven.

He was waiting for the pastry to become ready when the oven unexpectedly caught FIRE. And he jumped around in horror. While the others uncontrollably were shouting and screaming and pointed at the fire while doing a strange dance.

"What the hell is happening to us?" Ginny yelled to Hermione in between pointing and yelling.

"I don't know!! I DON'T KNOW!" Hermione shouts. Everyone stops their commotion and stares at Hermione Granger, who they have never heard yell "I DON'T KNOW!" It is a puzzling situation.

Finally a person they have never seen before, in a yellow and red costume with a helmet and a fire extinguisher, bursts through the door and sprays the fire viciously with the extinguisher.

The fireman tells the cast to be more careful then walks away.

"What the bloody hell was that spraying thing?" Ron bellows.

Hermione and Harry exchange a look and smile, remembering that Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Draco and Pansy have never even seen a fireman before, because they only require a wand and a rudimentary knowledge of spells to put out a fire.

"Well, it's called a fire extinguisher, and it sprays stuff to put out a fire. It's what Muggle firefighters use to put out fires."

"Firefighters, what a stupid concept! Not using magic." Malfoy sneers.

"Well it works!" Hermione shrilled crankily. Not knowing where they were or why they were in a fucking alternate universe was making her cranky. She was opening her mouth to say something in response to Malfoy when her body froze. Her eyes were darting around frantically looking at the others in the room who were also trapped in their own bodies, their eyes dancing around in their sockets.

_Danica was in the Shopping (F2) Mode so her caricultures were frozen and she was busy buying things like a burglar alarm, a smoke detector and a stereo and a flatscreen TV. It was also here that she decided to make things interesting in her Sims lives._

* * *

**reminder: don't own it, never will, whatever. )  
**

**Author's Notes: **

**-Ok, so I'm taking some liberties with SIMS 2, such as not having an adult in the house (although Percy technically counts) the whole last name and a family thing, I'm disregarding that, so that I can have fun with the pairings (don't worry no incest will be happening) **

**-I'm thinking about having fun with some couples in the SIMS 2, tell me if you have a funny idea that you want to have happen. Well anyway.**

**-REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!! **


End file.
